1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fastening devices for securing computer disk drives, and particularly to fastening devices for readily and firmly attaching disk drives to disk drive brackets.
2. Related Art
Many different means and devices are used to mount disk drives to a disk drive bracket in computers. Such disk drives may be compact disk-read only memory (CD-ROM) drives, hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, and the like. One means is to simply screw the disk drive directly to the disk drive bracket of the computer. However, this requires a screwdriver. Installation and removal is thus unduly cumbersome and time-consuming.
As computers have proliferated and improved, various devices have been developed to facilitate installation and removal of disk drives. One conventional device is to install a pair of sliding slots on the disk drive bracket, and a pair of sliding rails on opposite sides of the disk drive. The disk drive is then slid into the bracket along the sliding slots. However, this system needs screws to fix the sliding rails to the disk drive. Thus installation and removal is still cumbersome and time-consuming. Another conventional device does not need screws. Two plastic blocks are mounted to opposite sides of the disk drive. The plastic blocks are then fixed to opposite inner sides of the drive bracket. However, after installation, clearances exist between the disk drive and the drive bracket. The system is thereby prone to cause increased electro magnetic interference (EMI), and be more susceptible to interference from external EMI.
Examples of conventional devices are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Applications Nos. 78201813, 79209891, 82207667, and 82202204; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,510,955 and 5,262,923.
An improved fastening device for securing a disk drive to a drive bracket which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fastening device for readily securing a disk drive to a disk drive bracket and readily detaching the disk drive therefrom.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fastening device which firmly fixes a disk drive to a disk drive bracket.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a fastening device for securing a disk drive in a disk drive bracket comprises a clip and an operating body pivotably attached to the clip. The clip has a connecting portion and two locking arms extending away from opposite ends of the connecting portion. A pair of barbs is formed on respective opposite edges of each locking arm. Each locking arm extends into a corresponding through hole of the drive bracket and a corresponding locking aperture of the disk drive. A pair of pivot protrusions is formed on respective opposite edges of the connecting portion. The operating body comprises a middle plate, two side plates extending perpendicularly from the middle plate, and a manipulating portion. The side plates have two stops, and two pivot holes defined therein for extension of the pivot protrusions thereinto.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with the attached drawings, in which: